Permanent Monday
by shesarebelxx
Summary: A short little oneshot based on Jordin Sparks's song, Permanent Monday. Jiley and Loliver. R&R!


**Hello There!!**

**I used to write on the Hannah Montana section a long time ago, but I kinda switched over to High School Musical. However, I'm here with a Jiley and Loliver oneshot for you all to Jordin Spark's song Permanent Monday!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Trust me, if I did, there would be another girl for Oliver, based on me...O:-)**

* * *

Permanent Monday

_Fallin' leaves, like a blanket at my feet_

_There's a canopy of stars _

_and I just miss you like crazy_

Miley Stewart sat outside of her bedroom in her Malibu beach house, on her balcony. She stared up at the stars that covered the sky and wondered why. Why did he have to go? Why did he have to leave her alone?

_Suddenly the world's to big_

_And the hours move to slow_

_And I just wish that you were holding me near_

She was alone now. He'd gone off to college and she'd chosen to stay and go to UCLA. She knew he needed to go. He needed to go and figure out what to do with his life. But why? She knew it was selfish. Lilly hadn't had a problem when Oliver left. Miley always believed Lilly was immature, but now it was _her _that was crying, while Lilly didn't seem to have any problem with the fact Oliver wasn't holding her anymore. Miley didn't know if Lilly was just better at hiding her feelings, and cried just like Miley was, just waited until she was alone, or Lilly was just honestly more mature in this case.

_  
Seven days, it feels like a year  
You whisper through the line  
You know I miss you like crazy_

Miley's cell phone rang, the happy tone not matching her mood at all.

"Hello?" she answered, trying to hide her tears.

"Hey Miles," Jake whispered. "How are you doing?"

"Fine! I'm fine. I was just working on a song that I was gonna ask the Jonas Brothers to sing with me and-"

"You were crying," Jake stated, no question in his voice.

"No!" Miley said, wiping the tear stains off of her face. "Why would you say that??"

"Because I know you," Jake said.

"I just…I miss you…" Miley whispered.

"I miss you too."

_So baby can you steal a plane  
A boat, the fastest train  
You know it just don't feel the same when you're gone_

"Semester break is coming up fast," Jake consoled. "Oliver and I will _both _be back before you and Lilly know it."

Somehow, 'before you know it' didn't seem fast enough. She wanted him home _now_. It was selfish, she had already established that, but she still wanted him home. Now.

"Yeah…before I know it…" Miley repeated.

"Will you be okay?" Jake asked.

Miley didn't answer for a good a couple seconds.

"Yeah. I will be."

_'Cause everytime you go away  
The sunshine starts to fade  
Frozen by the hands of time into a  
Permanent Monday_

A couple weeks later, the weather turned cold, signaling semester break really _was _coming up fast and Jake hadn't lied. Miley's mood still hadn't changed, and even though to everyone else time was flying, every second seemed to take a day to pass.

Lilly still showed no sign of even noticing Oliver's absence. It made Miley frustrated, to say the least. Was she being a baby? I mean, if _Lilly _could be fine during this, why couldn't she??

_Take me back into your arms  
And don't ever let me go  
'Cause when I see you walk through that door  
I'm not lost anymore  
I'm home  
I'm home_

Miley sighed as she walked down the beach, not seeming to notice anyone else. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she eyed the secluded spot she and Jake had said goodbye. Before she knew it, she was collapsed onto the soft sand, her head in her hands, tears seeping through her hands.

Soon, she felt a pair of small arms wrap around her, pulling her into a hug. The same arms that belonged to Lilly.

_I won't sleep until you're finally next to me  
Can't wait to breathe you in  
Don't wanna waste my time dreaming_

"What are you doing here?" Miley sobbed.

"You weren't at home, I figured you came here," Lilly said softly. "Are you okay?"

Miley shook her head. "No. I can't remember the last time I slept a full night, or ate a full meal. I just miss him so much, Lilly," she cried.

"I know how you feel," Lilly said thoughtfully. "I know exactly how you feel."

"You don't act like it," Miley said through the tears.

Lilly laughed slightly. "Just because I don't act like I miss Oliver, doesn't mean I don't. I can't believe how much I miss him," she said.

"What are we gonna do?" Miley asked.

"There's not much we _can _do, Miley…"

_I just wanna treat your name like  
A whipser on my skin  
And never have to say goodbye again_

So there it was. Lilly _did _miss Oliver, and she had someone understand the fact that she was so close to flying to Jake, the semester break not mattering. Actually, she and Lilly had made plans on what airline to fly, what to pack, what rental car company to choose, just in case they had decided they couldn't wait.

Miley wasn't sure how long Lilly had kept in her true feelings, but as soon as Miley had stopped crying, Lilly had started. They both just wanted their boyfriends back, and couldn't bear the fact that they would have to go through this next year.

_'Cause everytime you go away  
The sunshine starts to fade  
Frozen by the hands of time into a  
Permanent Monday_

Even though Miley had someone to cry to, and to even cry with, she was still crying her eyes out every night. She didn't understand why, though. Jake was coming back in a week, shouldn't she be happy? Or excited? No, she was crying her eyes out _more_, as if already worrying about saying goodbye again.

Lilly had started to show her emotions better. She didn't have the fake smile on any more around Miley, and she had even come crying to Miley once, which wasn't like Lilly.

_Take me back into your arms  
And don't ever let me go  
'Cause when I see you walk through that door  
I'm not lost anymore  
I'm home_

"It's only one more week, Miley," Jake whispered. "We're almost there."

"I know…" Miley said. "I thought having Lilly to help would…help, but it didn't…"

Jake sighed. "Just try to be strong. When I get there we can just be together. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. We can just sit together," he said.

Miley grinned, "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

_'Cause when I feel you right here close to me  
Everything is where it's supposed to be, baby_

A week later, Miley and Lilly were watching TV, neither one paying much attention to the movie that was playing. Each one took turns watching the door, and right now it was Miley's turn. Her eyes were staring at the door, but her mind was somewhere else. Which is why she jumped a mile when another person jumped on the couch next to Lilly.

"So, what are we watching?" Oliver's voice said, as if he had never left.

_'Cause everytime you go away  
The sunshine starts to fade  
Frozen by the hands of time into a  
Permanent Monday_

Lilly squealed brightly, clinging onto him, burying her face in his chest. Oliver picked her up and set her on his lap, holding her protectively. Lilly didn't move, as if trying to act like she had never moved off his lap in the last four months.

Miley grinned at the two, watching as Lilly's green eyes never seemed to leave Oliver's brown ones.

"Guys?" Miley asked, even though it was hopeless to get their attention. "Guuuuys?"

Lilly reached out and whacked the air, as if hoping Miley would be the one to get whacked. "I'm busy," she said.

"Jake's out on the deck, waiting for you," Oliver said, not paying attention.

Miley was out the door before Oliver and Lilly moved an inch.

_Take me back into your arms  
And don't ever let me go  
'Cause when I see you walk through that door  
I'm not lost anymore_

There he was. Jake Ryan. He was sitting in one of her deck chairs, acting like he had never left, just like Oliver had. For a moment, Miley wondered if Oliver and Jake had planned their entrance.

Before Miley knew what was happening, she was crying. Again. God, what was wrong with her? She should be happy! She should be squealing and screaming just like all of Jake's other fans! However, here she was, crying her eyes out again, as if he had just left.

Jake got up and wrapped his arms around her, just like old times. She cried into his chest, and listened as he whispered compliments and other sweet things in her ear to calm her down.

"It's okay Miles," he whispered. "I'm home now, baby. We don't have anything to worry about."

Miley just nodded, repeating the words in her head. _I'm home now, baby. We don't have anything to worry about. _How true that was.

_I'm home  
I'm home  
Yes I am  
And I miss you like crazy_

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it? Review and tell me please!!**


End file.
